


Domestic Bliss

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Worldbuilding, alpha!Ryan, does science talk count as dirty talk?, omega!Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:11:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Ryan and Gavin have been married for three years when their heat and rut finally syncs up again. They intend to make the most of that time.





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrixieLestrange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixieLestrange/gifts).



> For TrixieLestrange <3 thank you for your support!
> 
> She asked for Freewood a/b/o smut set in a world that believes an omega is conceived during heat, while an alpha is conceived during rut.

“Why don’t you grab the bag of easy snacks and put them into the nightstand drawer,” Ryan rasped, pinning him firmly against the wall. Gavin hummed.

“Whatever you say, alpha,” he breathed, lips moving over Ryan’s. Fingers dug into his shoulder, and Gavin smirked, glancing up at his alpha from under his lashes. “The rut’s already started, innit?”

Ryan growled deep in his throat. “Don’t play coy. I could smell your slick from across the room.”

Gavin shuddered, squirming in Ryan’s grasp. The heat was a constant low burning in his gut. Easy enough to ignore still, but a persistent reminder of things to come.

“I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” he murmured huskily, mouthing along Ryan’s jaw. Ryan groaned. “Can’t wait to be at your mercy, for you to make me _yours_.”

Ryan turned his head and caught Gavin’s mouth, hand leaving the wall to cup his chin and hold him still. Ryan sucked his lower lip between his teeth, and Gavin gasped, arching forward. Ryan’s tongue forced its way in, ravishing his mouth in firm, harsh strokes. Gavin’s jaw slackened, surrendering to the ministrations.

“You’re already _mine_ ,” Ryan growled, his other hand tugging Gavin’s jacket off to reveal the mark on Gavin’s skin, in the crook where neck met shoulder, just below the scent gland. Ryan pressed his thumb into the mark, and Gavin shivered.

“Say that again,” he demanded, inhaling sharply. Ryan bit at his jaw, kissed his way up to the ear.

“Mine,” he hissed, and Gavin’s grip tightened on the back of his shirt.

“Yours,” he whimpered, closing his eyes. He exhaled shakily. “Ryan- Ryan, I need-”

“Shhh,” Ryan soothed him, knuckles brushing over Gavin’s cheek. “Go take the food to the bedroom, dear. I’ll take care of everything else.” He pressed a delicate kiss behind the shell of his ear, lowering his voice, “And then I’ll come take care of _you_.”

Gavin didn’t have to be told twice. With one last, desperate kiss he peeled away from the wall, Ryan’s burning gaze on his back as he grabbed the tote bags full of snack bars and chips and other packaged dry foods. He rushed into the bedroom, emptying out the bags into the drawers and dropping the last one next to the night stand. Then he stripped down quickly, clothes discarded in the hemper to deal with later.

_After._

It’d be the first time their heat and rut synced up completely since they got married three years ago. The thought alone left Gavin giddy - and caused slick to drip down his legs. He flopped down on the bed and buried his face in Ryan’s pillow, inhaling the deep alpha musk, as familiar as his own scent. Tonight would be the night, Gavin could feel it. They’d been trying for kids for a while without success - so far. But their cycles syncing up could only be a sign.

The mattress dipped down on his left. Gavin opened one eye to glance up at Ryan, who smiled down at him gently.

“Well, hello there,” he purred, one hand trailing along Gavin’s spine. He shivered under the light touch. “What a pretty little thing wandered into my bed.”

“Oh, stop it.” Gavin giggled, rolling over onto his back. Ryan grinned. “Gonna come join me, alpha?”

“How could I resist such a tempting invitation?” Ryan returned.

He crawled onto the bed, hovering above Gavin, who spread his legs for him to settle between. Ryan kissed the corner of his mouth and hummed. Gavin grabbed his shoulders, nails skimming over his skin. Ryan hissed and lowered himself, slowly rubbing their erections together. Gavin shuddered as slick trickled down his ass, arching up to press their bodies together, but Ryan lifted with him, denying him the touch. Gavin’s eyes narrowed, but before he could do anything, Ryan grazed his teeth over the mark on his shoulder.

“Fuck.” Gavin wrapped his legs around Ryan’s waist and bucked up. “Alpha, c’mon, enough teasing-”

“Patience,” Ryan gasped, grabbing his hands and pinning them down on the mattress next to his head. He bit Gavin’s lower lip, before smudging their cheeks together, panting heavily. “We’ve got three days. We can take it slow.”

“Ryan, I don’t wanna take it slow, Ryan,” Gavin complained, turning his head and mouthing along Ryan’s cheek. “Come _on_ , we could be having sex _right now_.”

“We’ll be having sex all night,” Ryan pointed out blithely, sucking on Gavin’s earlobe. Gavin’s breathing hitched. “I can’t wait to get you stuck on my knot. Empty load after load into your _quivering_ hole-”

Gavin moaned, back arching. “Might finally catch,” he rasped, eyes drooping closed. “Get round and full with a little omega babe. Or maybe it’ll be an alpha if it’s conceived during rut-”

Ryan grunted, hips twitching. Gavin pressed up against him eagerly, slick leaking down into the sheets.

“You know that’s just a myth,” Ryan rumbled, teeth grazing down Gavin’s throat. “The whole ‘expect an omega from heat, in rut an alpha will greet’ thing. That’s not- it’s not scientuh- scienteff- science.”

“But Ryan what if- what if we have twins,” Gavin suggested, rocking up and rubbing their erections together. “It’d be an omega _and_ an alpha!”

“That’s not,” Ryan sputtered, heaving himself up to hover above Gavin. Gavin’s legs clung stubbornly around his hips, lifting his ass off the sheets too. “That’s not how it _works_ , Gavin. Just because we’re fucking during your heat and my rut-”

“But Ryan, what if it _is_ ,” Gavin insisted, squirming as cool air hit his ass. “It’d be, like, proof-”

“One case doesn’t make a whole study,” Ryan protested. His fingers slipped down the small of Gavin’s back, through the mess of slick covering his cheeks. “Why are we even talking about this?”

“Because one of us is a bloody _tease_ , _Rye_ -an,” Gavin quipped. Then he gasped, head dropping back onto the pillow as Ryan pushed two fingers into his hole without warning. Gavin clenched around them, exhaling softly. “ _Oh._ ”

“Gonna fill you up soon enough,” Ryan growled, hooking his fingers and rubbing against that one spot. Gavin whimpered, bearing down on the fingers. “Don’t you worry, dear. I’m gonna fuck you good. Gonna fuck you till you see stars.”

Ryan pulled his fingers out to circle the quivering hole. A surge of slick trickled down the already wet ring of muscles, and the alpha carelessly scooped up some of the fresh liquid and pushed it back inside. Gavin moaned, hips twitching up involuntarily. Ryan chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to his collarbone.

A low whimper escaped from Gavin’s throat as he clenched around the two fingers. A hand on his thigh kept his legs spread, trembling with the effort not to seek more of the heavenly friction. Ryan pushed both fingers in deep again, then pulled them apart in a scissoring motion. The delightful burn mixed with the sweet pleasure. Heat flared up his spine, leaving his cheeks and chest flushed.

Teeth on his throat had his lashes fluttering, Gavin’s fingers twisting into the sheets. A third finger joined the first two, and Gavin grunted as his hole stretched to accommodate them. His cock twitched, leaving a dribble of precum on his stomach.

“Breed me, alpha,” Gavin begged, meeting the thrust of Ryan’s fingers. “Please, Ryan, I need you, Ryan, need your knot-”

“Yeah,” Ryan breathed, burying his nose against Gavin’s neck and inhaling sharply. His hips stuttered, hard cock trapped against Gavin’s stomach. He dragged it through Gavin’s pre-cum and groaned. “Yeah.”

Gavin arched his back, whimpering quietly. Ryan bent down to lick the salty sheen of sweat from Gavin’s throat, nibbling his way down to his shoulder. Ryan’s free hand trailed down his chest, tweaked his nipple, and circled his belly button before vanishing between his legs. Then Ryan pulled his fingers out of Gavin’s hole, causing him to keen. Slick gushed out after it, dribbling on the dickhead teasing his rim. Gavin’s breathing hitched and he clamped his eyes shut, fingers digging deeper into the sheets.

“You’re doing good,” Ryan murmured, hot air hitting Gavin’s ear. He whimpered. “My lovely omega. So good for me.”

Ryan gasped as he pushed in. Gavin could feel the stretch and burn of Ryan’s cock inside, slick allowing the alpha to slip right in. Experimentally, he clenched around the cock. Ryan cursed, rocking forward. He slid in fully, the swell of his knot teasing along Gavin’s rim.

“Gonna keep you here all night,” Ryan growled, and the scent of his alpha pheromones suffused the air. “Just like this. Gonna breed you again and again until you’re full and round with my seed.”

Gavin whined, half-lidded eyes dark with desire as he pushed to meet Ryan's next thrust. He blindly bit at Ryan’s chin, sucking on it apologetically when the alpha flinched. Ryan rumbled darkly in turn, one hand coming up to cup Gavin's neck, thumb exerting a gentle pressure on his pulse point. The omega swallowed hard, heart skipping a beat.

“Behave,” Ryan ordered. Gavin nodded eagerly.

“Anything for you, Ryan, just fuck me already, Ryan.”

Ryan laughed roughly, pushing him down and driving into him with vigour. Gavin panted heavily, mewling as Ryan rubbed against his prostate several times in a row. The slapping sound of skin on skin filled the room, the slippery glide of Ryan’s cock in and out of his hole a heavenly sensation. The knot brushed up against his rim, and Gavin whined longingly.

“Alpha, knot me, alpha. Knot me, breed me-”

“As you wish,” Ryan grunted, snapping his hips forward. His cock plunged in deep, but his knot rammed up against the hole’s rim. Gavin winced. Ryan rolled his hips slowly, stretching the slick hole millimeter by millimeter. Finally, finally the knot plopped in, hole clamping shut around it instinctively.

Hot liquid splashed Gavin’s inside walls, gushing load after load as the knot sealed up his entrance. Gavin dropped his head back on the pillow, hands fluttering helplessly over the sheets. His belly expanded under the onslaught, a small bump in his lower stomach. Dazedly, Gavin trailed a hand down his belly, cupping the swelling. He smiled.

“Ryan,” he spoke up hoarsely. The alpha made an interested noise. “This could be our baby, Ryan.”

Ryan lifted his head from the nook of Gavin’s shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

“Our baby,” he agreed huskily. Their scents intermingled, heat and rut pheromones, and the smell of content alpha and bred omega lingering in the air.

Ryan rolled them over carefully so Gavin was sitting on top of him. He winced as the knot inside him shifted, another spurt joining his already full belly. Ryan’s hand covered his own on his stomach, intertwining their fingers. Gavin ducked his head, wide smile shrinking down to something small and private.

“I hope it’ll be a girl,” he whispered. Ryan’s thumb stroked over his knuckles as he hummed thoughtfully. “I want a little girl, alpha.”

“Yeah?” Ryan’s voice was low and rough from the stirring rut, only temporarily pacified as his knot was stuck. “Want a spoiled little princess?”

“The prettiest princess,” Gavin laughed, shifting his legs to sit more comfortably. He sunk deeper down on the knot and inhaled sharply.

“Or maybe it’ll be a spoiled little prince,” Ryan suggested, free hand tracing patterns down his arm before settling on his hip. “Definitely spoiled, though.”

“The most spoiled,” Gavin decreed, grinning wildly down at Ryan. The fingers of his free hand danced over Ryan’s collarbone. “But that’s alright. Ryan, you wanna know why, Ryan?”

“Why?” he asked, clearly humouring him. Gavin leaned forward as far as he could and lowered his voice.

“Because their father’s gonna be the best alpha dad ever.” His grin softened into a smile. “And they won’t have anything to worry about.”

Ryan lifted their entwined hands from Gavin’s stomach, pulling his hand to his mouth to kiss his palm.

“We’re gonna have a little family,” he rasped, nuzzling Gavin’s palm. “Our little family.”

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed hoarsely. “Ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'd love to hear from you! Either here or on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/).


End file.
